Mileena
|-|MK9= |-|MKX= Summary Perceiving a lack of loyalty in his adopted daughter, Kitana, Shao Kahn ordered Shang Tsung to create a replacement, a daughter worthy of succeeding his rule. Shang Tsung fulfilled Shao Kahn's order by fusing Tarkatan DNA with genetic material stolen from Kitana to create a cloned hybrid: Mileena. Mileena is the best of both: bloodthirsty and vicious as a Tarkatan but possessing the Martial artistry and expertise of an Edenian. When Shao Kahn was killed by Raiden, Mileena took over as the ruler of Outworld. But when she refused to align Outworld with Earthrealm against Netherrealm attack, she was deposed. She now leads a rebellion against the usurper Kotal Kahn's regime. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Mileena Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Female Age: 20 (Considering Mortal Kombat X takes place 20 years after Mortal Kombat 9) Classification: Cloned hybrid (Half Edenian/Half Tarkatan) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Expert Martial Artist, Expert Sai User, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Limited Intangibility Attack Potency: Large Building level (Clone to Kitana. A combined attack with Ermac harmed Reiko) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Her two sais. Intelligence: Above Average; skilled combatant, sometimes acts quite childish though. Weaknesses: Mentally unstable, which was the reasoning for Kotal Kahn leading a rebellion against her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sai Blast:' Mileena throws two sais, charged with purple energy, at her opponent. It can be charged dealing more damage and can be performed in mid-air. **'Sai Bursts:' She fires one Sai at the opponent, and then the second Sai. *'Teleport Drop:' Mileena teleports and quickly hits her opponent from above with a jump kick. **'Tricky Teleport:' She teleports again and hits a second kick to the opponent from the other side. *'Ball Roll:' Mileena tucks into a ball and rolls toward her opponent knocking them off of their feet. **'Smashing Roll:' Mileena will leap up in a ball first and then roll into the opponent. *'Leaping Neckbite:' Mileena leaps onto her opponent's chest and begins eating away their face or neck. Also, if the opponent has a sai lodged in their neck before Mileena performs this move, she'll pull out the sai and stab them repeatedly. **'Leaping Lunch:' After Mileena finishes biting (or stabbing) the opponent, she will kick them away. *'Femme Fatale:' Mileena grabs hold of her opponent, and in an homage to her MKII Fatality, she rapidly stabs her opponent's torso with her sais, breaking their ribs and damaging their innards. She then knees them in the face, breaking their skull. *'Let Us Dance:' Mileena teleports and proceeds to kick the opponent three times before stabbing her sais into their ears. Then, she viciously takes a large bite at the opponent's forehead, completely breaking the part of the skull. Mileena proceeds by taking out of her sais and stabbing them in their eyes. Gallery File:Mileena_versus.png|Original Timeline Mileena. File:Mileena_MK9.png|MK9 Mileena. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Clones Category:Hybrids Category:Knife Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Claw Users Category:Sai Users Category:Rulers Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Weapon Users